banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
OKMulti-bot
OKMulti-bot '''is a multibot built by '''Olivia and Kelly of the Youtube channel OKMultiplay for Series 1.5 and 2 of Banter Wars. Both of the robots are identical in shape, as they are both simple wedges, but can be told apart by the different shade of pink and the O and K on top of either machine. Although a fan favorite, OK Multi-bot has seen no success in battle, losing its first match in all three seasons it appeared in. Robot History Series 1.5 From the start OKMulti-bot split and each attack one half of Two Geeky Friends. As Two Geeky Friends spazzed about, OKMulti-bot shoves the clusterbots into the drop zone where bricks fell on top of Two Geeky Friends. Eventually both halves of Two Geeky Friends split from each other with both clusters of OKMulti-bot attacking the black half of Two Geeky Friends, but in turn taking huge amounts of damage. OKMulti-bot shoved the black half of Two Geeky Friends back with the yellow half, however, Kelly overturned itself on Olivia. Now only one half of OKMulti-bot could fight. Olivia shoved the black half of Two Geeky Friends about the arena before turning attention to the yellow half. By attacking the yellow half, Olivia suffered heavy damage and was immobilized, which meant that OKMulti-bot lost the grudge match to Two Geeky Friends. Series 2 OKMulti-bot was matched up against fellow Series 1.5 veteran The Evil Scaffolding. As the match begins, both halves of OKMulti-bot roar into battle, Kelly after The Evil Scaffolding and Olivia after the Observabot. The Evil Scaffolding's spiked front claws slip under Kelly, and within the first few seconds one of the two bots is immobilized. As The Evil Scaffolding nudges the helpless Kelly, Olivia continues its fruitless attack on the Observabot, rolling over the steep wedges with acrobatic grace, but little effect on the match. Olivia eventually engages The Evil Scaffolding, but has no better luck than Kelly, being flipped herself. With both halves of OKMulti-bot immobilized early and The Evil Scaffolding toying with its victims, the Observabot tries flipping Kelly back into the fight unsuccessfully, before putting Olivia back onto her wheels to continue the fight. Olivia took The Evil Scaffolding from the side as it continued to poke and prod the disabled Kelly, pushing the larger machine into the wall grinder. This did substantial damage to The Evil Scaffolding, as smoke began to pour from the machine. Olivia continues to prod and jab as The Evil Scaffolding turns its attention to the remaining OKMulti-bot. Finally meeting nose to nose, the lightweight Olivia is surprisingly able to hold The Evil Scaffolding over a flame jet, finally putting its foe on the defense. However, Olivia soon backs up over top of the Observabot, flipping itself but being returned to its wheels soon after. With both remaining bots in terrible shape, the match ends as the two continue to poke and prod at one another. The match went to the judge, who ruled in favor of The Evil Scaffolding, citing the early defeat of Kelly as the deciding factor, thus eliminating OKMulti-bot from the tournament. Series 2.5 As two of the smallest machines in the competition, OK Multi-bot was matched against Kevin in a David(s) Versus Goliath match. As the match began, the two bots put pedal to the floor and slammed together into Kevin, jostling the huge bot around. However, the Kelly robot gets caught in the mouth of Kevin and thrown onto its rear by the tongue, stranding it. The Olivia robot continues to ram Kevin against the wall repeatedly, even turning it onto its side at one point. However, Kevin is eventually able to turn its head to catch the Olivia robot, flicking it up onto its back with the tongue. Kevin tries to eat the entire Olivia robot, but it slips out and is put back on its wheels. However, it charges directly into the mouth again, and is flipped entirely over onto its back. Kevin pushes the remaining robot into the wall and bites down onto it as OK Multi-bot is counted out, leaving Kevin the winner of the David Versus Goliath match. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 3 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 1.5: Grudge Match *Series 2: Heat C, Round 1 *Series 2.5: David Vs. Goliath Category:Clusterbots Category:Lightweights Category:Series 1.5 competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Series 2.5 competitors Category:Weaponless robots Category:Grudge Match competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Debut in Series 1.5 Category:Robots that never made it past round 1